This invention relates to a decorative combination of objects, and more particularly to a combination of decorative objects which simulate or otherwise represent the universal image or conception of the appearance of a commonly recognized theme e.g. a ghost-like decorative object in combination with a Halloween jack-o-lantern pumpkin, or a Halloween witch in combination with a cauldron, and the like. Such decorative objects are referred to hereinafter as thematically related fanciful characters and objects.
At certain times of the year, for example at Halloween, ghost-like and pumpkin-like decorative objects are very popular, as are also witch and cauldron type decorative objects, and these objects are strongly associated with the season. Also, at a certain time of the year, for example in the fall season, in certain geographic vicinities, many leaves are on the ground and home owners often rake their leaves and dispose of the in relatively large leaf bags. Except for a relatively new type of leaf bag (the details of which are disclosed in the parent application hereto, Ser. No. 07/554,967) which has recently been sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a pumpkin, the known leaf bags are ordinary leaf bags with no particular significance and with no particular decorative value. In addition, except for the bag disclosed in the parent application hereto, garbage or refuse bags are typically not decorative or theme-related, and the stuffing of such bags with paper or the like for decorative purposes during holiday seasons has been unknown.